


The Voices that won’t Stop

by Kent_24



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kent_24/pseuds/Kent_24
Summary: When she was little she always heard this little voice in her head that told her to do things like a imaginary friend and it was harmless at first. When telling her parents about this voice when she was 5 they thought it was like her imaginary friend and didn’t think anything of it. Because it was going to stop when she was older right?
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	The Voices that won’t Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys I’m back with a new Fandom that I’m starting and I’m sorry that I deleted my Della Duck story and orphaned some of my works. So here’s the thing I’m stressed with school and I haven’t been motivated to write anything. Second I lost my google account with my some of my stories including the third chapter of my Della Duck story which is kind of why I deleted it. I saved the first two chapters, but I’m not going to be continuing it for now. Also if you haven’t noticed it my username is different it’s now Kent_24 because 24 is my lucky number. Ok now to business this is going to be a one-shot for now, but if you want me to continue now I can.

It was dark in the room that Tori was in. All she could heard was the voices that were in her head. She was scared because they were all telling her to die. It scared her because she didn’t want to die. Well the thing was that the voices wasn’t always there. But it didn’t bother her any less.

“Tori?” She heard from somewhere in the room. But Tori didn’t want to listen so she shut her eyes tighter and put her hands over her ears. She then started to rock back and forth whimpering no over and over again.

“No, no, no, no...” she whimpered.

“Tori! There you are I was wondering... wait Tori what’s wrong?” Jade asked with concern in her green eyes. “No, no, no...” was all the Tori kept saying. “Hey it’s okay Tori here come on, I’m here please come back to me.” Jade pleaded. She then quietly sat in front of Tori and slowly and gently pulled Tori’s hands off of Tori’s ears.

Tori let her and then she slowly opened her eyes and when she Jade. She quickly went and clung to Jade wrapping her hands around Jade’s waist and started to cry into Jade’s neck.

“Shh..., your okay Tori. It’s okay.” Jade said softly holding Tori to herself gently. A half-hour later Tori was snoring softy in her arms peaceful for the first time in a while. You see Tori wasn’t always this way it was just a bunch of bad things after the next. Tori was told she was schizophrenic when she was 16 she’s 18 now, but a lot of bad things have happened since then. 

When she was little she always heard this little voice in her head that told her to do things like a imaginary friend and it was harmless at first. When telling her parents about this voice when she was 5 they thought it was like her imaginary friend and didn’t think anything of it. Because it was going to stop when she was older right? 

Wrong the older she got the voice got a friend but it was always telling her to do bad things so she did. When she broke something or did something she wasn’t supposed to and then told them it was the voices they didn’t believe her because that this time she was 13 so they chalked it up to being a teenager. But when she was 16 a final voice came.

When she started at Hollywood Arts one day a voice told her to start cutting herself because she was worthless and wasn’t a good singer. When this voice said that the others joined in too on making her life a living hell. Well after she fell into a depression and started to cut her thighs and stomach and shoulders, places where others wouldn’t see. But she never told any of her friends about the voices scared that they would leave her if they thought she was crazy. 

So she went to the doctor with her parents and sister to see why she was hearing voices. When she got to the doctor they told her she was schizophrenic and that she was always going to be this way, but that there was a way to control the way the voices were in her head. To block them out time from time to mange them. 

So then the doctor gave her a medication called Antipsychotic and a Anti-Tremor for the side affects of the Antipsychotic and that she was to take both of them once a day every day. She was 16 when she found out and that her parents and sister started to take her voices seriously making sure that she took the medicine once a day in the mornings with her breakfast before school.

Well fast forward a year later to being now 17, after having to spent time with Jade at Nozu together for their play, she told her that she was schizophrenic and at first Jade just laughed not believing that was true, but when Tori was about to cry Jade then started to take it seriously. She asked Tori when she had found out. Tori started to tell Jade everything. She told her about the voice from when she was 5 and the second one from when is was 13 and then the final one from last year. 

Jade listened and asked questions when it was the right times and then Tori showed her some of her scars from cutting herself, when she asked Jade to follow her to the bathroom in Nozu’s for privacy. Jade was shocked to say the least and then when Tori told her that there were more of them and that the third voice told her too. 

Jade then felt strangely protective of Tori in that moment and told Tori if the voices ever got too much for her to come straight to her no matter what she was doing. That she was drop anything and everything of Tori in her time of need. Then when Jade was done talking Tori then still cried, but it was happy tears that Jade actually cared and didn’t think that she was crazy or strange. Then she hugged Jade tightly that night and whispered thank you over and over again, until Jade broke the hug herself.

After that night Jade and Tori started a friendship and if anyone did anything or said anything to Tori she would defend Tori without telling anything even their friends that Tori was schizophrenic because Tori asked her to not tell anyone because she wasn’t ready and that she only told Jade because she trusted her deeply even when she was mean to her because she was never ever as mean as the voices in her head.

Then one day Tori decided to tell all her friends with Jade’s support that she was schizophrenic they all told her that they don’t love her any-less and the Cat surprised telling them that she was also schizophrenic telling Tori that she understands were she’s coming from and that she could also come to her too.

Then a few days after telling her friends her got up enough courage to ask Jade out on a date seeing that she wasn’t with Beck anymore and that both Jade and Beck decided that it was best to stay friends instead and that they should starting seeing other people.

That was a about a year ago before Nozu’s with her and when Jade came out as Bi, Tori also came out as Gay to everyone as well. Her parents and sister already knew that when she was 15 and dated a girl for a few months before the girl cheated on Tori with another girl and Tori told her that it was over.

Tori hoped that Jade would say yes, so when she asked her she was happy that Jade said yes and then started to plan a date to the movies that Friday. When it was Friday and they both met up at the theater and sat down with some popcorn and soda. That she decided that she wanted to kiss her. So she did that and was glad when Jade kissed back softly and gently against her lips. Then for the rest of the movie they held hands smiling the whole time.

Then afterwards Jade asked date on a day herself herself and this time they went to a Italian restaurant together and shared some Spaghetti and meatballs with some salad and breadsticks. After their second date Jade then asked if they could be girlfriends and Tori said yes.

Now fast forward to today and they are now in college together in L.A. at USC sharing a dorm room together it’s going to be there one year anniversary together and Jade plans on making it a special one.

But for now Jade is content sitting on the floor of their dorm with Tori in her arms. But at last their is another thing too about Tori for a while now she has nightmares and when she wakes up she hears all the voices telling her bad things. Which was what happened that Saturday morning. But why she has those nightmares well that’s easy she was raped.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think should I continue this. 🤔 Let me know. Also for stuff with schizophrenic if it’s not accurate let me know so I can fix it.


End file.
